The Princess of Avalon and the Prince of Egypt
by Marik's girl
Summary: Sakura is to be wed to the prince of Egypt. the only things is that she never met him. I suck at summarys
1. Marriage?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh! or Cardcaptor Sakura

**Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** I have no Idea's what so ever to write for chapter 8 of this story, so I thought I might as well rewrite this chapter.  
**P.S.** I went and re-read this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes.

**_The Princess Of Avalon And The Prince Of Egypt_**  
_Written By : Marik's Girl_

**Chapter 1**  
Marriage?

Princess Sakura of the Avalon Kingdom sighed as she stared up at the night sky. Her short light brown hair waved in the breeze, it was cold but she didn't care; even if her shoulders are bare. Since the white dress that she is wearing was strapless. A golden necklace rested between her breast. She is also wearing a pair white shoes. Thoughts were going though her mind as she stared up at the stars. Like how could her dad engage her to someone that she didn't even know! Sure she respected her father but she was going to meet and marry some prince of lower Egypt.

' Why must I get married to this prince of Egypt? ' She question. ' I don't even know him... ' She sighed again. ' The stars looks so beautiful tonight... ' She then made a face that would of seem funny. ' He probably isn't even good looking. '

**Lower Egypt, in the palace..**

"WHAT!"

The Pharaoh of lower Egypt sighed at his son out burst; who was the next heir to the throne. He rubbed his temples. "Atem, please calm down and lower your voice." Said Pharaoh as prince Atem mumbled a "Sorry" And bowed his head in respect to the Pharaoh; His father. "Father, I cannot get married" He began but the Pharaoh interrupted him. "You WILL get MARRIED to princess Sakura of the Avalon Kingdom, it is for the greater good that you two marry. Not only will it be good for the both of you but it will be the union of our kingdoms to unite together."

"I'm not getting married to her! Besides I'm two young to get married" Said Atem as he glared daggers at his father. "I do not want to hear it!" Said Pharaoh; Atem was about to say more but a guard came into the throne room, interrupting them. "My Pharaoh I have a message that was sent from King Aiden"

Pharaoh nodded and then turned to his son. "We WILL settle this later Atem, you are dismissed." Said Pharaoh while Atem nodded his head and bowed; leaving the guard and the his father alone and walking towards his room...

**Atem's Room**

Atem dismissed his guards and laid on his bed; his arm covering his red eyes. He sighed. How could is father do this to him? He was only 15 for crying out loud! He grumbled slightly. He didn't even know this princess Sakura... she was a stranger to him. He really didn't want to get married, AND he DID NOT want to get married to some princess that he hardly knew...

He knew of three things.

1) He was too young to get married; he was only 15.

2) He didn't need a wife to become Pharaoh. (Well he kind of does since he can't become Pharaoh unless his father dies or he gets married.)

3) She's probably not even pretty.

He was sure of the 3rd reason... the Egyptian women here were really beautiful, why couldn't he marry one of them?

**Meanwhile**

Sakura sighed as she stared at the sea. It was indeed beautiful, just as her father had told her. She had a worried look on her face as the wind blew her short light brown hair. YES she was VERY worried about meeting her future husband. She really didn't want to marry someone that she hardly knew... but she also wondered what kind of person this prince was... she sighed again as she looked out into the sea once again, heading towards lower Egypt on her father's boat.

**Lower Egypt (That was fast, wasn't )**

Sakura, along with her father got off the boat onto the dry land of Egypt. "Sakura." Sakura glanced up at her father. "Yes dad?" She asked as she looked at him. "Why don't you look around the market place for awhile, why I go to the 'palace' and talk to Pharaoh." Said Aiden; Sakura nodded her head. "Okay" And with that Aiden went off to the palace while Sakura looked at the many things of the market place.

Around the same time, prince Atem was also in the market place. He was dressed as a commoner; he had to get away for a little while... he hated to stay in the palace for a long time. He got very bored and besides he liked walking around the market place. He didn't mind all the people around him and he liked it when they treated him like a person and not the prince of Egypt...

Out of the corner of his eye, he was someone... It was a girl; she, the girl was indeed very beautiful. Unlike any girl he had seen before. Well number one, her skin was light and creamy looking. To Atem it looked so soft to touch. Her hair was short and light brown in color; framing her pretty face. Next were her eyes He had never seen eyes that color before and it seemed to suite her; Her eyes are a emerald green color that seemed to sparkle as she looked at the many things in the market place.

She turned around and Atem had to hide, he didn't want her to find out that he was staring at her... she blinked a couple of times. She then shook her head and turned back around and walked on her way.

Atem sighed. ' I wonder who she is? ' He then shook his head. ' I should get back to the 'palace' before someone finds out that I'm missing.' And with that thought in mind he was on his way back to the 'palace'.

**End Chapter 1**

I just had to rewrite this.. (Since I couldn't think of anything right now) Anyways please review. I'm writing the second chapter so it should be up soon.

Marik's girl

Rewritten 1/17/2005  
Fixed: 02/27/2012


	2. They Meet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura (Sob)

**Card Captor Sakura © Clamp  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note: **Rewritten chapter two.

**The Princess of Avalon And The Prince of Egypt  
Written by: Marik's Girl**

_**Chapter 2**_  
They Meet

Atem tapped his finger against the small table that was in his room; his eye twitching every so often. Who was she? Who was that beauty? Those we're the questions that bugged him to death for the last half hour as he stayed in his room. He had to see her again... but how could he when he had never met her or knew her name. He grumbled slightly. Then there was a knock on his door and he glanced up and saw the door open.

There in the door way stood a boy around Atem's age wearing a priests outfit. "Your Majesty! The Pharaoh has summon you to the throne room. Princess Sakura of the Avalon Kingdom has arrived." Said the High Priest. Atem glanced up at the short brown haired and blue eyed priest. He nodded. "I'm coming" He said simply and High Priest Seto nodded his head and left the room. Atem sighed and stood up from his seat and walked out of his room and headed towards the throne room...

_**The Throne Room**_

When Atem came into the throne room he saw two other people beside his father, one was a man in his mid 40's with short light brown hair and glasses, his eyes were a light brown color. He is wearing a tunic that was white with gold trim at the end, baggy gray pants and white shoes.

Next to him stood a girl, who looked around 15 or so, with short light brown hair and her eyes were a beautiful emerald green color; her skin was a creamy white color. She was very pretty, she is wearing a long white dress that seemed to fit her in all the right places, she is also wearing a pair of white shoes. And around her neck was a golden necklace that looked like a star key. ' It's that girl... from the market place... '

"Ah! Atem, your here." Said the Pharaoh with a smile.

Sakura glanced up and she blinked her emerald green eyes a couple of times. There stood a bronze skin boy who was very handsome looking... even if his hair looked a little bit weird; his hair was three different colors, his bangs are blonde, which seemed to frame his face, the back of his hair that seemed to stick up like spikes,it was red and black in color... but to her, the back of his hair looked like it was shape as a star... she then saw that he was wearing a white tunic with a gold belt around his waist, golden wrist bands around his wrists, golden arms bands and ankle bands. Around his neck was a golden choker and he was also wearing a violet cape and he has on a pair of brown shoes. She then looked up into his eyes...

She was a bit surprise to see that his eyes are a ruby red color; she never seen anyone with that kind of eye color before, and she felt herself get lost in his eyes.

"Sakura."

Sakura came back to reality and blinked once again; she glanced over to her Father. "Yes?" Aiden smiled at his youngest and only daughter. "This is prince Atem of lower Egypt." Said Aiden with a smile on his face. Sakura turned back to Atem and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you prince Atem, I am princess Sakura of the Avalon Kingdom" She replied as she lifted her head up.

Atem walked over to her and took a hold of her hand into his and placed his lip upon her knuckles, which in turn made Sakura's cheeks turn pink. "Like wise." He said as he let go of her hand. "Atem, why don't you show princess Sakura around the Palace" Said the Pharaoh; Atem nodded and both teens bowed and left the throne room.

_**A Week Later**_

It had been a week since Atem and Sakura had met. At first they got along okay but... they didn't any more. They would argue about different things, and the Pharaoh was quite worried about the two...

"You are the most annoying person that I have _ever met_ in my life!" Yelled Sakura as she glared daggers at the young prince. He glared back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Take's one to know one!" He argued back as Sakura's eyes flared. How dare he! _How dare he_! He was such a- such a- **JERK!**

She was a princess for crying out loud. How dare he treat her in such a manner! Atem had to admit that she was kind of cute when she got angry. And most girls would have never talked back to him; but she did. He then stuck his tongue out at her. "OHHHHH!" She glared at Atem and stuck out her tongue out as well.

"Princess, Prince."

Both teens stopped what they were doing and glanced up and saw High Priest Seto standing not to far away from them with a smirk on his face. They blushed. Seto shook his head and walked over to them "The Pharaoh has summoned the both of you... to the throne room." Said Seto as the 'couple' blinked and then looked at each other then back at Seto. They then followed him into the throne room where the Pharaoh was...

**End Chapter 2**

Please review and tell me what ya think about the detail...

Fixed: 02/28/2012

_**Marik's girl**_


	3. Bakura

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Yugioh! --;

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi**

**Cardcaptor Sakura (c) Clamp**

**Note :** This is the 3rd chapter redone. Hope that someone likes it

**The Princess Of Avalon And The Prince Of Egypt**

**Written By :** Marik's girl

**Chapter 3 : **Bakura

Yami sighed as he and Sakura walked side by side though the market place. He slightly cursed. Why did his father have to do this to him? His father, the Phar'aoh had summoned both him and Sakura into the throne room to Talk about something with the both of them. Well lets just say that the Phar'aoh thought it would be a good idea that him and Sakura would spend some time together --- So he told them to walk around the market place --- It was either that or be locked in a room alone Yami grumbled not noticing someone watching them...

A egyptian boy with short pale purple hair and violet eyes watched a boy with blonde bangs, black & red spikes; violet eyes and tanned skin. Next to him was a girl; She was very beautiful. Her hair was short and light brown in color. Her eyes are a emerald green and her skin is creamy white. The boy blinked. She wasn't Egyptian... he could tell because of her skin and the way she dressed. 'Well,well... what's a pretty girl like her

doing with Prince Yami?' Thought the boy as he looked at them. He smirked. She was a pretty little thing, of course he wouldn't tell anyone that... He turned around and went the other way and headed to where his hide out was.

Sakura grumbled unlady like as she walked with Yami. Why her? Why did she have to be engaged to a..a.. JERK! She huffed. To her he was a jerk, an a idoit and sexy? Sakura blinked. Did she just think that? She blushed a bright red. She SO didn't think that!

Yami glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his ruby red eyes and blinked when he saw a blush cover her cheeks. 'She's blushing...?' He thought to himself. Sakura blinked, and glanced at Yami. She glared at him. "What are you staring at!" She blurted out, her face turning a deeper red color. Yami had to admit that she looked pretty when she blushed but he wouldn't ADMIT to HER that he was staring at her. "I wasn't staring" He argued.

Sakura glared daggers at him. "Yes you were!"

"Was not"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Ha!" Sakura glared at Yami; He tricked her! That jerk! How dare he! Yami only stuck out his tongue out at her which in turned made Sakura's eyes flaured with anger. "You jerk!" She yelled as she ran after the Prince; who only smiled as she ran after him.

Sakura grumbled as she stared at the night sky though her window. What was with her, every time she was with Yami he would always get her angery. She didn't know why he was always like this, and what was puzzled her though was that when she frist met him; He seemed so... so, kind to her. Maybe she should start trying to be a little kinder to him; She sighed. 'I just need to get out for a bit.' She thought to herself as she went and put on her night robe and sliped it on and went out her room and went to go outside.

Sakura sighed happily as she stared up at the sky. A dreamy look in her eyes. Ever since she was a young child, she always loved to look at the night sky with her mother. She sighed slightly; A sad look came over her. She had not seen her mother since she was five. She had died ten years ago.

"What a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this all alone?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she saw a man with a giant scare on his face; Tanned skin and battered clothes. He grinned at her... a wicked grin that she did not like at all. "That is not your concern" Replied Sakura as she looked at him with a stright face. He then grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to his

face. "Of course it is" He said. Her eyes widen.

**SLAP**

"Unhand me you slime" Yelled Sakura as she slapped the man across the face, leaving a bright hand print on his cheek. "You little.." He began; He was about to back hand her in the face for hiting him but stopped when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Leave the girl alone." Said a cold voice that would send chills down anyones back. The man looked over his shoulder and found a young Egyptian with short messy pale purple hair and ruby red eyes glared at him. Sakura gasped 'Who..who is he?' She thought to herself. The man growled. "Why should I Bakura!

She not yours" Said the man with a growl as he glared at Bakura; The King Of Thieves. Bakura narrowed his eyes and he tighten his grip on the man. "Do it before I brake your arm off and let you bled over the ground with more then a broken wrist" Replied Bakura as he snapped his wrist. And the man cried out in pain; Bakura let go of him and the man ran off. Sakura gasped and put her hand to her mouth. who was this boy?

Bakura turned to her and let his eyes roam over her body. He smirk at the revealing nightgown. "You shouldn't be walking around in her nightgown late at night" Said Bakura as Sakura blushed a bright red. Her white nightgown reached to her mid thigh; Most girls wore long dress or nightgowns. "Pervert"

Bakura only smirked; He began to walk towards her slowly and she backed up until she it a wall; She did not like that look in his eyes. She gulped. He came slower and until there noses touched and he placed one hand on each side of her; Traping her. "Don't I get a thank you?" Sakura blinked. "Wha?" She asked as she looked at him with question. She looked at him shyly "Um... Thank you for saving me." She said softly.

He looked at her. She was beautiful... any fool could tell. He had never since eyes like hers before; Emerald green, that was such a pretty color. He then glanced at her pink lips; He wondered what they would taste like...

He leaned down a and caught her pink lips in a kiss making her eyes widen. Bakura had kissed many girls in his life... but none tasted so sweet as hers; He was a bit suprised when she kissed back. He moaned a slightly, then they parted. And a big blush was across Sakura cheeks. 'Oh my! My first kiss' He smiled at

her. "I'll take that as a thank you" He said with a grin and then moved away from her and turned around and walked away from the blushing Sakura.

**- End Chapter 3 -**

HA! I finally rewritten chapter three Hope ya like the new chapter Bye.

**- Marik's girl -**


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura!

Note : Hiya peoples, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and I no longer have the Internet. So bare it mind that I'll try to update as soon as possible.

The Princess Of Avalon And The Prince Of Egypt

Chapter 4 : Feelings

Sakura was walking to her room with a bright blush on her face; She couldn't believe it! Her first kiss! That boy had given her, her first kiss. She blushed a deeper red at the thought of his lips on hers. She shook her head slightly and a small smile formed on her face.

**_

* * *

_****_Meanwhile with Yami_**

Yami could not get any sleep... He could not even close his eyes. She was keeping him up... well at least he imaged she was. He sighed as he sat up in his bed. He was just feeling odd lately. She was making him feel odd. 'Sakura...' He grumbled and stood up from his bed and walked over to the door and open it and walked out of his room and quietly close the door behind him.

As he walked down the halls he Sakura skipping down the hall. He blink once. Then twice. What was Sakura doing skipping down the halls?

"Sakura" Yami said softly; Sakura blinked and glanced up and saw Yami; She smiled a bright smile and skipped over to him. "Hi Yami" Yami was taken by surprise as she smiled brightly at him. He was used to her yelling at him or her trying to hit him on the head. He blushed a little shade of red.

"Yami are you alright? You look a little bit red in the face..." She asked with concern. He shook his head slightly. "... I'm fine... Sakura..." He said slowly. "Why are you skipping down the halls?" He suddenly asked. It was her turn to blush. She looked down at the ground. "Well... um..." She began, her face a bright red. Just remembering about that kiss made her blush.

Yami stared her and sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He said as he looked at away from her. Sakura looked up and blinked. She smiled. "Thank you Yami"

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room." He said as he began walking. "Okay" She said with a

bright smile. "Why are you up this late anyways?" He asked after awhile. "Heh heh; I couldn't sleep" With a sleepily look on her face. " How about you?" She asked as she stared at him. "I couldn't sleep either" He said slowly "Oh!" Was all Sakura could say.

Both where quite as they walked side by side. Sakura put her arms behind her back and looked at Yami for just a second and then looked back infront of her. Finally what seemed to be quite short, they reached Sakura's Room. Sakura smiled at Yami.

"Thank you, Yami... for taking me to my room."

"Your welcome" He said softly as he looked at her. "Well good night." She said with a slight bow and then went to open her door and walk into her room but Yami stopped her.

"Sakura" She turned around and glanced at him. "Yes?"

"If--- If you need anyone to listen to you or you just want to talk... you can come to me" He said slowly. A faint blush on his cheeks. Sakura blinked, then twice. She smiled a bright smile. "Thank you Yami, I'll keep that in mind. Good night."

"Good night"

And with that she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Yami sighed as he closed his door behind him and walked over to his bed and fell on it. 

Why was he acting this way towards Sakura for? What was wrong with him? And why was he felling this way? He grumbled.

For some odd reason the princess of the Avalon Kingdom kept getting into his head. He kept thinking of that smile of hers and how beautiful she looked. He blushed a deep red.

He so didn't need this right now. He let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sakura sighed happily as she brushed her short amber hair. She was very happy that Yami had taken her to her room, he seemed a lot kinder... 'Should I tell him what happen just moments ago?' She thought to herself as she set her brush down. 'Yami did seemed a lot kinder then normal... I like him that way' She then laid back into her bed and fell asleep. 

- End Chapter 4 -

Yes I have finally rewritten chapter 4! Yay for me Please review and tell me what ya think.

Thanks to :Wavemaster Minstral

Please review.


	5. What is this feeling?

The Princess Of Avalon And The Prince Of Egypt  
  
By : Marik's girl  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh! or Cardcaptor Sakura .  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura (c) Clamp  
  
Note : Been a while hasn't it...well I'm back with a new chapter hope ya like and thank you for the reviews oh and if ya see anything missed spelled tell me okay and I fix it. Oh and thank you for the reviews .  
  
Chapter 5 : What is this feeling?  
  
Sakura laid in her bed looking at nothing but air as she thought about how Yami acted. it was weird to her because they would argue about a lot of things and he would tease her as well, he was being kind to her by not asking further of why she was up so late at night and he even walked her to her room. she smiled slightly 'I should thank him' and with that  
  
thought in mind she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Yami grumbled as he walked to his room, sighing slightly as he walked 'What's wrong with me all of a sudden? every time I think of her I feel my heart beat fast and I get red in the face' Yami came to his room and open his door and when he got inside he closed the door behind him and sat on his bed, he then picture Sakura smiling a bright smile at him  
  
and he blushed a deep red color.  
  
'I just need some sleep that's all' he thought to himself as he laded down on his bed and closed his eyes and soon after he fell asleep.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Yami slept on his side dangerously close to the edge of his bed and then he turned over and then...Thump Yami groaned as he rubbed his head, he was having a wonderful dream about Sakura when he fell of his bed on to the hard ground, he grumbled as he stood. "Why me?" he asked himself and then he heard a nock on his door. "Who is it?"  
  
"My prince are you alright" asked a guard out side his door. "I'm fine" replied Yami "Tell a servant to get my bath ready" he ordered "as you say, my prince" said the guard and then Yami heard foot steps leave his door. then a few minutes later he heard foot steps again and then a nock could be heard. "Come in" a servant girl came in and bowed her head. "My Prince! your bath is ready" she said Yami nodded and the girl left, Yami  
  
also left his room to go to the bath chambers.  
  
Yami walked into the bath chambers wearing only a piece of loincloth that draped loosely around his hips, he then stopped and stood in front of the open door.  
  
Sakura was in the bath.  
  
Yami blinked.  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
Yami saw her in the bath.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Aiiiieeeeee!!!!" both of there screams could be heard through out of the place.  
  
Later  
  
Yami and Sakura didn't dare to look at each other at all as they ate there break fest. Both the Phar'aoh and King Aiden looked at both teenagers as they ate there food quietly. they haven't said a word to each other and they wondered why, they most of the time argued  
  
in the morning but today they were very quite. Yami looked up at Sakura slightly and then she felt like someone was watching her so she looked up as well and there eyes locked.  
  
Emerald Green met blood red.  
  
Both teenagers looked down quickly and blushed, then they started to eat there food once again. Both adults eyed them as they saw this. "Sakura!" Sakura looked up at the Phar'aoh.  
  
"Yes?" she asked "How do you like Egypt?" asked Phar'aoh with a smile.  
  
"I like it a lot, my Phar'aoh...I really like the market place, I like to look at the many things that they have" smile Sakura "You can go there if you like, Yami shall take you there" replied Phar'aoh, Sakura sweat dropped "Oh! he doesn't have to do that..." began Sakura "I don't mind" Yami said slowly "It's settled then, you may go after you are done  
  
here" said Phar'aoh both Sakura and Yami nodded and began to eat there food once again.  
  
Meanwhile with Bakura  
  
Bakura grumbled as he paste back and forth, what the was wrong with him? did he feel guilty?  
  
for kissing her? no that wasn't it...he had Kiss many girls before her so why did he  
  
feel this way? 'what's wrong with me?' thought Bakura angrily a boy who looked now older  
  
then 16 with light blonde hair that went over his shoulders and violet eyes looked at him lazily. "What got you all fired up?" asked the boy Bakura turned around and glared at his partner Malik. "Shut up" growled Bakura "Sorry I asked " grumbled Malik he then got up and went out the door.  
  
"Later"  
  
Bakura grumbled again as he sat totally ignoring Malik as he walked out the door the only thing that was on his mind was her and those beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to haunt him "I must be getting soft" he said more to himself.  
  
Sakura looked at the ground as she walked side by side with Yami...the ground seemed to look really interesting right about now.Yami looked at Sakura as she looked down at the ground, she looked really pretty with her long strip less white dress and brown shoes. and what made her even more pretty was that her cheeks her blushing a pink color. "Sakura" he said and she looked up, she now notice that he was wearing a white tunic  
  
with a brown belt and brown shoes, golden arms bands around his tanned arms and anklets around his ankles. her blush deepen as she caught her self staring at him. "Y-yes?" she asked nervously "I'm sorry...about earlier" he said "I-It's okay it was o-only a accident..." said Sakura as a small smile formed on her cheery pink lips.  
  
Not that far away Malik saw the couple talking. 'Isn't that the prince? whose the girl?' he thought to himself as he stared at the beautiful girl, to him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 'I wonder who she is?' with that thought he went on his way and with out anyone noticing it took a apple and began to eat it.

* * *

"Sister!" said a males voice. a young Egyptian woman looked and saw a Egyptian boy around 16 or so with long light blonde hair and violet eyes, wearing a brown tunic and a violet and white open robe and brown shoes. the woman smiled at him.  
  
"Little Brother" she said as Malik groaned, quite annoyed. "Don't call be that Isis" Isis smiled at her younger brother as she walked up to him, moving some of her straight long black hair out of her face and looked at him with her blue eyes. Malik looked at his sister, she was wearing a long sleeveless white dress and white shoes, golden arms bands  
  
around her tanned arms. Malik grinned at his older sister "Trying to look nice for High  
  
Priest Seto are you?"  
  
"Malik!" she said with a blush, Malik laughed. "What are you doing here" asked Isis "Can't I see my own sister and see how she is doing?" he asked after he stoped laughing, she nodded. "How is your friend" she finally asked him "Okay I guess...I think he's having girl trouble"  
  
he repiled. "Why do you think that for?" she asked "He's been ignoring every word I say and been mumbling about a girl with beautiful green eyes" he said as a matter of fact "Oh!" was all Isis could think of.  
  
"Isis..Oh! Malik" they both turned around and Saw a young girl around Malik's age with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a brown dress and brown shoes holding a bucket of water in hand. "Anzu? what is it?" asked Isis "High Priest Seto wants a word with you" she said softly Isis nodded, she then turned to Malik "I must be going now, don't get into  
  
trouble Malik" Malik waved a hand at her "I know" he said and after he said that she left the two teenagers alone.  
  
Malik walked over to Anzu a grinned formed on his lips making her blush a little pink... he always liked it when she blushed. "I have not seen you in a while Anzu" he said with a grin. "I know..I've been busy lately" she replied "were's Bakura?" Anzu finally asked  
  
"at home, having some kind of girl trouble" said Malik  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow "Your kidding right?" Malik shook his head "Nope, some girl with green eyes" he grinned. Anzu blinked a couple of times. "I never thought that would happen... are you sure?" asked Anzu he nodded "Yes! Bakura kept mumbling about a girl with green eyes." he said  
  
"Anzu we need more water!" said a male's voice, Anzu then turned to Malik "You better go" said Anzu "Who do you think I am? Bakura?" he asked Anzu glared at him and began to push him out the door "Out!" she said "I'm going, I'm going" he replied "Later!" he said as he ran out of  
  
the temple doors and out of sight..."Anzu" she turned to see a priest "Coming" and went on her way to get more water.

* * *

Sakura and Yami walked back to the place from the Market Place, Sakura had to admit Yami seemed a little different then before and she liked it...it was weird first she got her first kiss and then Yami seemed nicer then before and she liked that side of him. Yami on the other hand liked his time staying with Sakura...and just to see her happy, it was weird to him...every time he thought of her or looked at her and when she smiled he felt his heart warm up, what was wrong with him? did he...no that could be it? could he be falling for her? Yami shook his head and sighed slightly.  
  
Sakura turned her head and looked at him and saw him sigh. "Yami" she asked "Hmm?" "Are you okay? you have been out of it lately...what's wrong?" asked Sakura with worry. Yami turned to her and gave her a smile making Sakura blink. "I'm fine, just thinking that's all" he replied, "What!" he raised an eyebrow at her as he saw her staring at him, Sakura blinking a couple of time. "Uh Sorry....it's just that I've never seen you smile before...You should smile more often" said Sakura making Yami blush a little pink. And  
  
thankfully High Priest Seto came up to them "Prince Yami, The Phar'aoh wants a word with you" said Seto  
  
Yami and Sakura looked at each other and then Yami followed Seto to the throne room...  
  
- End Chapter 5 -  
  
Okay I tried to make this longer but I couldn't think of anything . anyways should I put Madison and Li in this ficcy? Please Review  
  
Marik's girl


	6. Meeting Him Again

**The Princess Of Avalon And The Prince Of Egypt**

**By :** Marik's girl

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Yugioh! or Cardcaptor Sakura .

**Note :**La la la Chapter 6 is here!!!!! oh! and thank you for reviewing

this ficcy and does anyone know any good Anzu/Bakura and Malik/Anzu Ficcys? please tell me if you do, now on to da ficcy!!

**Chapter 6 :** Meeting him again

"Your going into battle? but why?" asked Yami as he stared at his Father, "Rome as declared war against us, Yami and I must go intobattle to defend Egypt" said Phar'aoh "And if anything is to happen to me...you shall become Phar'aoh my son" Yami blinked at his father a couple of times.

"Father don't talk foolish things..." began Yami but Phar'aoh stopped him "Yami listen to me...I don't know what is going to happen when I get there...if anything should happen to me you will be Phar'aoh..do you understand?" Yami nodded "You are dismissed" said Phar'aoh as Yami left the throne room. Sakura then came up to him "What did Phar'aoh say?" she asked Yami just walked past her, she turned around and watched as he walked off.....

**- Later -**

'Why did father say that for' Yami asked himself as he sat on his bed and then he heard a nock on his door, he didn't say anything hoping that who was ever at the door would leave him alone, then the door open and Sakura stood there, she bit her lower lip.

"Yami...can I come in?" she asked softly as she looked into his red orbs, he nodded. she walked in and closed the door behind her and sat next to him on his bed. "What happen?" she asked hoping that he would tell her. "My father is going into battle against the Romans" he said while not looking at her, Sakura eyes widen when she heard this, Sakura had only known the Phar'aoh for about three weeks and she liked him...he was kind and caring and he was strict when he needed to be...he was like family to her...she did the only thing she could think of that moment to comfort Yami....she hugged him.

"Wha!" he blushed a deep red color as Sakura hugged him. "Yami.. don't worry" Sakura began to say as Yami looked down at the light brown haired girl who had her head against his chest. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he's the strongest man I have ever met" she finished as she looked up at him with a smile, and for the first time since he had met her he felt lost in those emerald green eyes of her and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist making her blush and then slowly he bent his head down, Sakura didn't now what came over her but she closed her eyes and lend upwards slowly...and just as they were about to kiss...

"Prince Yami "

Both teenagers eyes open and then they pulled away and looked where the voice was coming from. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" asked Seto with a grin, both Sakura and Yami blushed a very deep red, Yami let go of her and Sakura let go of him and sat down a little ways away form him blushing madly. "No" Yami finally got out "What is it Seto?" he asked

"Just seeing if you were alright" Said Seto

"I'm fine" began Yami "I can see that" said Seto "I'll leave you two alone then" he then walked out of Yami's room and closed the door and if it possiable they both turned bright red as a tomato, Sakura looked at the ground. "M-maybe I-I should g-go" said Sakura as she stumbled on her words and stood up and was about to leave but Yami took a hold of her wrist stopping her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her with his red orbs and Sakura felt lost in his eyes "I--I--" he began but stopped himself " Will you stay with me a little longer?" he finally asked she looked at him for a moment and then nodded "Yes..." he let go of her wrist and she sat next to him on the bed once again.....

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Aiden "It is the only way we can maintain peace Aiden...I don't like it as much as you but it can't be helped" said Phar'aoh with a sigh. "I see...just be careful my friend" said Aiden the Phar'aoh smiled "Thank you Aiden, that means a lot my friend"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she laid in her bed with her eye's closed, Sakura had stayed in Yami's room for quite awhile just sitting with him and talking...but that was not on her mind at the moment. 

'We almost kissed' that was the thought on her mind, she reopen her eyes and sat up and got up from her bed and looked out of her window and sighed as she looked at the stars in the sky. 'What's wrong with me? why do I feel this way?' she felt very confused...and what about that boy who kissed her? Sakura blushed as she remembered the kiss...it was her first kiss but...and she didn't even know him. "I wonder who he was?"

**- Meanwhile with Bakura -**

Bakura held onto a bag of things he had just stolen, he grinned as he walked down the royal garden of the Place,he then looked up and saw someone looking out of the window and so he hid himself in the shadows...his eyes widen... the person who was looking out of the window was the girl that he kissed.

'It's that girl...' he thought as he saw her stare at the stars in the night sky, her short light brown hair blowing in the wind. 'She looks beautiful....wait a miunte...is she the Princess from the Avalon kingdom? 'thought Bakura 'If so...' he grinned 'I kissed Prince Yami's bride to be'

**- Back with Sakura -**

Sakura looked down at the garden and blinked. 'Is someone there' thought Sakura as she looked down , she shook her head. 'I must be imagining things' thought Sakura , she then walked away from the window. 'Maybe I'll walk around the garden' thought Sakura with a smile on her face, she then took a hold of her white robe and slipped it on and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She walked down the halls until she came to the door that she was looking for and open it and went through and closed it behind her quitely. Sakura smiled as she looked at the garden, even at night it was still very pretty, and then out of the corner of her eyes she saw something move, fear began to build inside her. "W-whose t-there" she asked in a scared voice. she then saw something move again but couldn't see where it was going....she began to panic.

She then felt a warm breath on her neck, making her shiver and making the hairs on her neck stand up. "You know... you shouldn't walk around in the dark" said a deep voice, she froze, she then blinked, where had she heard that voice before?

Bakura smirked as Sakura shivered when he put his face near her neck...he even wanted to kiss her neck but stopped himself, he didn't want to scare her...to much. Sakura turned her head and looked at him and her eyes widen, it was the boy that saved her...and kissed her.

"You!" she pointed out as she turned around and looked at him, the moon shined on him, giving her a chance to look at him....

His short messy hair was slivery-white in color, his eyes are violet, three scars are on his left tanned cheek, two going a crossed and one going down. he is wearing a white loin cloth that hang around his hips, a red and white open robe showing off his strong muscular tanned chest, two golden anklets around his ankles and white shoes on his feet.

Sakura blushed at the sight of him. "What are you doing here for" she mange to say as Bakura grinned at her making her blush even more. "I'm just walking through" he repiled.

"What?" blinked Sakura as she stared at him, Bakura ignored her as he looked at her. she was wearing a light blue nightgown that came past her knees and a white robe that she kept open over top, her feet are bare. Sakura saw him ignore her by looking down at her and then back up to look at her face and look into her emerald green eyes with his violet ones. she blushed once again at the way he was looking at her. "Who are you" she asked trying to clam down her bright red face.

"Bakura" he said as he took a hold of her chin in his hand and kissed her cheek making her blush seven shades of red, Bakura looked at her red face and smirked...he liked it when she blushed because of him. "I-I'm" began Sakura but Bakura cut her off.

"I already know who you are, Princess Sakura" said Bakura as he let go of her, and then he saw someone coming and dashed for his bag and climbed over the wall, Sakura was about to ran after him but she heard someone calling her name "Princess Sakura? are you okay?" asked a guard named Jonouchi "Yes.. everything is fine" said Sakura as she turned around to face Jonouchi and nodded assuring him that everything was okay.

**- End Chapter 6 -**

Ta Da Chapter 6 is finally done I'm writing Chapter 7 as we speak... but I don't know when it will be done, I'm hoping to put Li and Madison in chapter 7, you can make any suggestions if you want,it's up to you if you see any missed spell words please tell me so that I can fix them. Please review.

**Done 9/1/2004**

**- Marik's girl -**


	7. Bring In Tori

**The Princess Of Avalon And The Prince Of Egypt**

**By :** Marik's girl

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Yugioh! or Cardacptor Sakura .

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi**

**Cardcaptor Sakura (c) Clamp**

**Note : **Chapter 7 is here enjoy.

**Chapter 7 : **Bring in Tori

Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned, she then heard a knock on her door."Come in" The door open and revealed a girl around her age with long wavy black hair and blue eyes,wearing a long sleeveless white dress and white shoes, she smiled "Good morning, your highness" Said the girl,Sakura also notice that the girl skin was quite pale looking. "And you are?" Asked Sakura as she blinked. the girl bowed.

"I am Madison, your maid servent"

"Oh!" Sakura sat up in her bed. "Shall I get your bath ready?" Asked Madison "Yes, please do" repiled Sakura with a smile "Oh, when know one is around you may call me Sakura" Madison blinked a couple of times, she had served many people but no one had asked her to call her just there name...and to top it off Sakura was a Princess. "I do not think that is such a good Idea...Princess" Said Madison softly, Sakura blinked "Why not?"

"I could get in trouble if I just call you by your name..." She said softly "I'll make sure you don't, Madison" Repiled Sakura, there was slince in the room for a little bit... and then Madison nodded "as you wish, Sakura" she said with a smile. She bowed and left the room to get Sakura bath ready. When the door closed Sakura sighed...she pulled the covers off and let her bare feet touch the floor, her knees against the edge of the bed.

She looked at the window and sighed...it was weird and confusing to her...first she found out that she was to be wed to Prince Yami of lower Egypt...and not long after she arrived here...she had gotten her first kiss...and then Yami seemed nicer...she had to smile at that.

When she at first met Yami, he was kind of mean to her...she guessed it was because of her becoming his Wife-to-be...but now he seemed to change...and he smiled at her, and she liked it when he smiled. Then there was Bakura...the one who saved and kissed her, two time...

well the second time was on the cheek... Sakura blushed at the thought. And then something poped in her mind...Yami and her almost kissed, did he...and then a image of both Yami and Bakura standing side by side...Bakura grinning and Yami Smiling, Sakura blushed red, she put her hand on her cheeks "Do I..." Sakura didn't finish because she heard a knock on her door. "Princess, Your bath is ready" Said Madison from the other side. "Thank you" She stood up and put on her white robe and went on her way to the bath chamber thinking of both Yami and Bakura....

* * *

A young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes looked at his wife as she hugged his arm. her hair was long and dark brown in color, her eyes are light brown, she is wearing a long light blue dress and blue shoes, a brown cloak over top. she smiled up at her husband. Who was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and white pants and brown shoes. they both walked through the market place, headed to the house of Phar'aoh.

* * *

"Tori!!!!" Yami blinked when he saw Sakura rush over to the dark haired man and hug him,The Phar'aoh smiled at this "Father! who is he?" Yami asked the Phar'aoh turned to his son. "That is Sakura's brother...King Tori" Phar'aoh replied as Yami blinked.

Tori smiled at his little sister and patted her head. "Hay Sakura, how have you been?" Asked Tori, Sakura smiled up at him "I am doing fine! I have missed you" She said "I've missed you as well" She then saw a woman next to him and she parted from her brother and smiled up at her "Nakuru!" Sakura then notice her belly and her eye widen "Your pregnant!" Nakuru grinned and placed a hand on her belly. "Good to see you as well Sakura" Nakuru the looked behind Sakura and saw Yami,and a playful grin formed on her lips. "Is this your soon to be husband?" She asked as both Yami and Sakura blushed.

"Um...yes" She replied, Tori then looked over at Yami and raised an eye brow. 'What a weird hairdo' Thought Tori as he looked at him. He then walked over to him "You must be Prince Yami, am I right" He asked as Yami nodded. "So your Sakura's older brother?" Yami asked as Tori nodded. "Yes!...." Tori then walked closer to him. "You better take care of my little sister...or else" Yami sweat dropped at this. "Of course" Sakura then went up to both of them and took a hold of her brothers hand. "Come! I want to show you around" Smiled Sakura as Tori nodded, Sakura then turned to Yami "Do you want to come Yami?" She asked "Sure, why not" He said with a smile, a smile that Sakura loved to see....

**- Else Where -**

A boy around 15 sighed as he looked at nothing but thin air, he was very handsome young boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a red jacket with gold trim on the ends, and white pants and white shoes. he sat on his bed with his legs crossed. 'Sakura...' and then a flash back appeared before his eyes...

**- Flash Back -**

"Li!!!" Smiled a little 10-year-old girl who has short light brown hair framing her pretty face, her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness as she ran up to her friend... a boy around her age with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Hi Sakura" He said with ressuring smile.

Sakura took a hold of Li's hand and giggled. "Come!!!I want to play outside" She said with a smile...that could warm anyones heart up. "O-okay" He then let her take him outside so they could play as Li's mom and Sakura's father watched the two children play.

**- End Flash Back -**

Li sighed as he shook his head...'I wonder what she looks like now?' He thought to himself not knowing that someone walked into his room."You miss her don't you, Prince Li" The prince of the Li Empire turn his head and saw a boy around his age with short dark blue hair and blue eyes, he is wearing a long black and blue robe with white pants that were kind of baggy,and blue and black shoes. A big black and blue hat was on his head, he also held a long staff with the sign of the sun on it, he also has a pair of glasses on. "What do you want Eli?" Asked Li "I have come on behalf of the queen, Prince Li" he said with a kind heart smile. "Don't call me by my title" said Li "as you wish, Li" Said Eil with a smile. Li just grumbled as he stood up. "Your mother worrys about you... you haven't been yourself lately" said Eli

"I'm just not feeling well" Replied Li "I hear that Sakura is doing quite well" Said Eli with a calm tone as Li sweated. "Why would you think---" began Li but Eil stopped him."I've known you since we were five...I know you, I can tell that your thinking of Princess Sakura...the only girl you ever had a crush on since you were ten" Li blushed a deep red. "I-I do NOT!" he said with a glare."Why don't you visted her? I hear that she is in Lower Egypt." Said Eli with a grin while Li blinked "She's in Egypt? why is she there for?" asked Li "To meet her future husband" Eli said calmly as Li's eyes narrowed and twitched.

"She has a arranged marriage set up for her?" He asked, Eli nodded."Why didn't she tell me?" He said more to himself. "Maybe because she did not what to burden you with it...you should visted her and see how she is doing" Said Eli as Li looked at him. "She would be very happy to see you again, I know that for a fact" Li raised an eyebrow, "It seems to me that you know a lot..." Eli just laughed while Li grumbled, dismissing the High Priest...

* * *

"Yueh!" A man with long stright slivery-white hair and light blue cat like eyes,with white wings on his back turn his head and looked at his master. "Yes Master Eli?" Asked Yueh as he walked over to his master. "I want you to take this to Sakura, in lower Egypt" said Eli as he held a letter in his hand. He blinked "Tell her that it is from me...go to the Phar'aoh's house in Giza" Said Eli "As you wish, Master Eil" Said Yueh as he took the letter...

* * *

"Tori why are you here?" Asked Sakura as she looked up at her brother."Is it a crime to come and see my little sister?" He asked as he looked at her. "No of course not, I'm just suprised to see you come here..that's all" replied Sakura. "Dad told me that you are going to be married to the Prince of lower Egypt, so I thought I would stop by and see how you are holding up" Said Tori "I'm fine Tori...I'm glad that you came through..." She said with a smile "I'm glad that I came to monster" grinned Tori.

A vain poped out of Sakura's head and the next thing Tori knew Sakura's foot stomped down on his foot, he made a fist. "Yow!!!" Yami blinked at the two as Nakuru smiled, Yami then turned to look up at Nakuru "Do they do this often?" he asked Nakuru nodded "They do it alot but they love each other very much" she replied.

"How do you feel about Sakura?" She suddenly asked making Yami blink and he looked up at her. "What?" She turn and looked at him "What are your feelings for her?" She asked making Yami blush a little red, Nakuru grinned when she saw him blush. "W-what do you mean by that?" He asked "Are you in love with her?" She asked and if it was possible Yami blushed harder making him look like a tomato. "You are, aren't you?" grinned Nakuru. "I-I...That's not it!!" he denied. The truth be told he didn't know what he felt for Sakura. 'Hmm, he IS in love with her. He just doesn't know it yet,' thought Nakuru.

"What's not it?"

"Ack!!!"

"Nothing!!!!"

"Yami your face! it's so red! are you feeling okay?" Asked Sakura as she placed her hand on his forehead making him blush deeper."I think you made it worse" Nakuru pointed out.

Yami shook his head and tried to calm down his RED face. "I'm fine Sakura, the sun's just getting to me." He assured her. "Do you want to stop? we could go into the shade..." Said Sakura but Yami shook his head "No, I'm fine..Really I am." Replied Yami "If you say so..."

Then something spotted her emerald green eyes and she grabbed Yami's Tanned hand with her light skinned hand not knowing that it made Yami blush...once again."Come on lets go over there" She said cheerfully.

"Hmmmm"

Nakuru walked over to her husband and smiled at him "What do you think of him?" She asked, Tori turned to his wife "I like him...he seems alot better then the brat...." He said, for Tori that was quite rare...most of the boys that were around Sakura he didn't like..."He's in love with her" Said Nakuru with a smile. Tori raised an eyebrow at her "He told you or is this one of "I can tell" things?" He asked "He didn't tell me, I can just tell that he is in love with her...but he's

confused about his feelings for her" Said Nakuru Tori then saw a look in her brown eyes. "Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" He asked "Yep!!" Tori sweat dropped and shook his head and sighed. 'Somethings never change' His lovly wife was going to play match maker.

"Come on Tori, Nakuru!!"

"Coming"

(2 hours later)

As soon as Sakura, Yami, Tori and Nakuru walked into the place,Sakura eyes widen.

"Yueh?"

**- End Chapter 7 -**

Well I couldn't think of anything else to write/type for this chapter, I had a hard time trying to think how to end this chapter and now...I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN!!!! thank you all that review you guys rock! Oh should I put Honda(Tristan) in my ficcy, I'm also think of putting Anzu and Malik as a couple but I'm not sure yet...if yeah see any missed spelled words please tell me so that I can fix them and please review :)

**Note :** Please check out my other Ficcys :)

**Tristan's Cousin - 8 Chapters - Yugioh!/Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Battle City and A New Duelist - 2 Chapters - Yugioh!**

**Falling For You - Prologue - Yugioh! - Jonouchi/Anzu**

**Thanks to :** Amethyst Blossom, Ariyana, Mikogirl15, kiki tameishi, the copper araibian,

LoveLiesBleeding2, fireblade, Superspiritgun, Safire Ranmako, Lil'Lena, mystlady.

The Ages :

Sakura - 15

Yami - 15

Bakura - 15

Li - 15

Madison - 15

Malik - 15

Isis - 21

Seto - 16

Anzu - 15

Jonouchi - 15

Serenity - 14

Tori - 22

Nakuru - 21

**Done 10-9-2004**

**Fixed 10-27-2004**


	8. A Message From Eli

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp

Note: * drops down on hands and knees, head bowed * I'm soooooo sorry this took me so long! A lot of things have been happening in my family. Plus my stupid manager guy (the one above a store manager) fired me behind me for no reason, I had a brake down at work and they said that they would give me 3 to 6 month to recover and he fired me not even a month! I also had really bad writers block T_T boo hoo for me * cries * I hope you like this chapter. And I am really sorry for the very long wait. Also I'm changing Yami's name to Atem since that is his Egypt name. Sorry if you get confused.

**Chapter Eight  
**_A Message From Eli_

Sakura blinked when she saw the tall far skin man with a long white robe and white shoes, and silver white hair and a ear ring on one side. And yellow cat eyes and long beautiful white white wings. "Yueh?" Sakura question; Why was he here? He bowed to her. Princess Sakura, I have a message from master Eli" He said as he handed her the letter, she took it from him and opened it taking the royal seal of the empire of the Li clan. She looked at the letter and as she read it her smiled brightly. Atem blink at the bright smile that was on her place. "What is it Sakura?" she turned to Atem and hugged him with the letter still in her hand, making Atem blush slightly. "My friends are coming her to visit me, I can't wait for them to meet you Atem." as she giggled. "Who are your friends?" he asked. She looked up at him and smile. "My two best friends, Eli and Syaoran" she said; Atem paled, her two best friends are not girls? Sakura looked at Atem with a worried look on her face. "Is something the matter, Atem?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled a small smile. "No, nothing is a matter. When are your friends coming?" he asked. "In a month."

Tori frown when he heard Syaoran Li's name. And his wife saw the frown on his face. She has known that he did not like the boy, he would always call him a brat. Tori grumbled under his breath, he had never liked that brat, he never understood why Is sister liked him. When she first met him, he was very mean to her and he wanted to hurt the boy, but after a little bit the boy began to soften when he was around her. He had smiled slight, when ever Sakura was around she always seem to warm up peoples hearts, even when a persons heart has gone cold. 'She is just like mother'

* * *

Teana sigh as she went to get a jug of water, only to come face with Priestess Isis's brother, Malik. Her eyebrow twitched when she saw him. "Malik what are you doing here?" she asked. He just gave her a grin and she raised a eyebrow at him. "Should you be some where else, like helping your sister? Or are you just here to bug me?" He gave her a playful smile on this handsome face. She walked past him to fill up her jug with water. "What you don't like me?" She sighed as she filled the jug with. "That is not true Malik, I do like you. You are my best friend" Malik frowned at this. He then smiled a big grin as he sat next to her. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and small blushed form on her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by Malik. He had all ways liked it when he made her blush. Even when they where kids he would do the same, most of the time was because he tease her and she would blush brightly with anger and chase him. They have when best friends ever since they were young children. And when he hit twelve years old when found that he had feelings for his best friend. He loved everything about her. He wanted her and only her. He felt that as he grew older that he was in love with her and that he wanted to marry her, he wanted her to be his and her to become his wife. He wanted her to say * I love you Malik * or something like that.

Teana looked at Malik, something was off. Malik never was deep in thought... she wondered if something was wrong. "Malik, what's is the matter?" she asked as she stared up at his face. Malik blinked and looked at the girl that he loves. He smiled. "I'm fine, just thinking" she raised a brow at him. "About what?" she asked as she stared into his violet colored eyes. "Nothing for you to worry about." he replied with a grin on his face. She sighed, she worried about the boy that was in front of her. Ever since he turned twelve he was always acted strange, and she would wonder what was wrong with him. He was after all her best friend. And sometimes he would get in trouble, she would hit him on the head and he would smile his playful smiles. Even though he acted the way that he did, he grew up with no mother or father. His mother died giving birth to him and his father died for the Pharaoh. She could some what relate, her parents were killed before her very eyes when she was three. That was when she had met Malik, the very men that had killed her parents were going to kill her. He took her hand they hid and he had but a finger to his lips for her to be quieted. She remembered that he held her close and that she was not afraid when he was there with her. When he knew that they where gone he stood up and took her hand again, no one said a word as she watch him take her two some unknown place. She remembered there was big doors on the ground and she was a bit afraid and she squeezed his hand tightly, he looked her and smile and spooked for the time.

"Do not worry, you'll be save here" she all ways remembered those words, when he was around she knew that he protect her no matter what, and that warmed her heart. And if he said that nothing was a matter, she would not push him. She then grinned at and Malik swallowed hard. He hoped she did not have something planned. "Well, if there is nothing a matter with you; why don't you become useful and help me with these jugs of water" she said with smile. He grinned. "Of course mighty Mistress" he said with a bow. She bopped him on the head. "Ow" She glared at him. "MALIK" She growled. He sweat dropped. If there was one thing that he knew, was her bossy attitude. He put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, all ready. I'll do it." She smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush slightly. "Thank you Malik, your so sweet" she said with a smile. He went over and picked up the jugs of water and mumbled something under his breath, his face a bit pink because of the kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Sakura giggled as she skipped down the halls of the palace. She was so happy, Eli and Syaoran were coming to see her. She had not seen them for over a year now and it filled her with joy that her two best friends were coming to see her. She has been friends with them ever since they were small children. Syaoran was always grumpy towards her, but he seemed to change after awhile. She was so glad when she was around them, she felt like they were family. Although she did not understand why her big brother hated Syaoran, he always call him a brat and then they would have a death glare contest between the both of them. She would always sigh at this, Eli was no different from her, but smiled never the less. Sometimes she was worried about Syaoran, but she knew that Eli would keep the boy out of trouble.

Also walking though the palace hall ways was Atem. He was Irritate, and we mean really Irritate. He did not know why though; he was going through these feelings and he was really confused. Why should he care that her two best friends are boys? But that very fact Irritated him. Even the very short time that he has been around her, her eyes never lit up like that around him. But he wonder if she gave a hug towards the boys, like she had done towards him? He only hoped not, but he did not know why he felt this way. At first when he had met her was in the market and he did not know who she was. She was very beautiful, but the thing that he liked the most about her was her emerald green eyes. And then he thought he would never see the girl again, but he did. She was the one he was engaged too. He used to tease her because he did not want to marry, but after some time, he began like being around her. She after all has a pure heart. That thought made Atem smile. But then he shook his head. ' What is wrong with me? ' he thought to himself.

"Atem?

"Huh?"

Atem turned around the very girl that he was thinking about. She stood white dress and white slippers. He blinked a couple of times and then he saw her worried look on her pretty face. "Are you alright?" She asked him, even her voice sounded like she was worried for him. He always wondered how she could tell that something was bothering him. And he wondered why she would even be worried about him, with all the stuff that he did too her. But a part of him was very glad that she was worried. It made him very happy, it was like she care and who knows maybe she did care about him. He cleared his thought as he looked at her. "I am fine... Sakura" he said with a small smile. She sighed with relief. "That is good to hear, I thought you were worried about your father." She said softly. In truth he was worried about his father and has gone into battle to protect their home land. "I am worried, but I feel that he will come back safe, he is after all a great warrior." He said looking at her face. "She looked down slightly and a small blush formed on her cheeks. "If you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me." He blinked but ended up smiling. "I will do that Sakura" she looked up at him and smiled a bright smile. The smile he loved.

"Will you take me to my room?" She asked. He nodded his head. He wanted to make sure that she was alright, she was a princess after all. And he did not want anything to happen to her. She then took a hold of his tan arms and dragged him with her only making Atem a surprise sound coming out of his mouth. She giggled. She felt so glad to be around me, he has began to be more nice to her with each passing day. And she was glad, she now felt that they were getting closer and becoming more like friends. They stopped when she was in front of her room. She let go of his arm and he missed her warmth. "I will see you at dinner" He nodded. She open her door and closed it behind her. Atem sighed as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Prince Syaoran of the Li Empire looked at the mass sea. They were on there trip to go and see Sakura; he all most had a heart attack when he found out that she was engaged to the Prince of Lower Egypt. He grumbled on his breath. He did not want to visit her for that very fact. But he did want to know that she was alright. But who he was really mad at was his dear cousin Eli, who was also the High Priest in his kingdom. But at the same time he wanted to thank him, he had not seen Sakura for over a year. And maybe he could change king Aiden mind about Sakura marrying that prince of Egypt. He narrowed his light brown eyes ' He better not hurt her ' he thought to himself. In the ten years that he has known her, she always seem to brighten peoples hearts up. Just like him. That was one thing that he liked about his best friend. She was so caring and nice, even if they were mean towards her. Which is what he did to her, he was at that time very young. But that did not discourage her from them becoming friends. She was like that to everyone, she loved people, she loved the kingdom that she was in and most of all she loved her friends. She she was a child she was very pretty, but as she grew older she has become beautiful, and a part of him wondered if there was something wrong with him.

Eli sighed, he knew that Syaorana was in love with Sakura, but did not know it. He shook his head and smiled. He also knew that Syaoran would do anything for Sakura, he was after all very protective of her. And he did not think that would change. Eli wondered how the prince of lower Egypt treated Sakura, he hoped he treated her well. He was protective of Sakura just like Syaoran, but he treated Sakura as a big brother would treat his younger sister. That was the only love that he felt towards his friend. He just hope when they get their, there will not be any fighting...

* * *

Madison blinked at the light brown haired princess, when she saw a happy look in her eyes. "You seem happy happy Pr-Sakura" She caught her self from saying princess, because she knew that princess Sakura like to be called princess. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, two of my best friends our coming to visit me." with a giggle. Madison smiled, Sakura seemed so happy at the thought that her friends were coming here to visit her. Sakura sat on her bed and watch as Madison went back to work in Sakura's room. "So tell me, what do you like doing." she question, Madison turned around with a surprised look on her face. "What?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. No one had asked her that before; after all she has been a servant all her life. "What do you like doing?" She question again. Madison was a bit nervous to answer but she did anyways. "I like to make clothes... and sing" she said. Sakura smiled a bright smile. "Wow, that sounds so nice. Can you show me sometime?" Sakura asked. Madison nodded. "Of course, and thank you" She said with a soft smile. Sakura was happy that she had met Madison, she felt like the two of them would become great friends.

* * *

Isis walked with grace as she entered the temple. Her straight black hair swaying back and forth. She grumbled when she saw the young high priest Seto, he was a few years younger then she and he was already a high priest. A small grin was placed on his lips, and she gave him a death glare, if looks could kill... "Priestess Isis, how are you to day?" he asked. She looked away from him with a scowl on her face. "I'm fine." She said with a huff. "You do not seem like you are. He said to her as he eyed the beautiful women before him. He loved to tease her very much, even though she was older then he. She was twenty-four and he was eighteen years of age.

When he had first met her, before he became high priest, he that she looked like a goddess from the heavens. Her bronze tanned skin was soft looking and her long straight black hair looked soft as well, he wondered if he put his finger through her hair if it would be soft as it looked. Then their was her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He would have to say, he like the most about her. Those eyes. He could not stop thinking about those eyes. Also when he first met him, he remembered that beautiful smile. And she said. "Let us work together, to be the best that we can and to protect the Pharaoh and prince Atem." He suppose that was when he felt feelings for the women. Then the teasing came on from him and she started to glare or scowl at him.

Isis raised a eyebrow at him. He looked a little off today, he was never off in anything. Even though she hated the way that he teased her, she could not say that he did not take his job seriously. He was very serious doing his job as high priest, she could not deny him of that. When she had first met him, she saw a tall teenage boy with short brown hair, pretty blue narrow eyes and bronze skin that was flawless. At that time he was only a priest at that time which at that time shocked her. Even though he was young he looked a very serious young man. And she could tell that by just look at him. She had also liked that about the boy, he did not take his job lightly and he stayed true to the Pharaoh and his son and would continue to do so. She remembered those words, because he told her that. She had to smile at that. That is what she like the most about Seto. And then came the teasing, and she always became mad and she would see that grin on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He blinked at her and then shook his head. "I am fine priestess Isis, nothing for you to worry about" He replied. She frown at his reply. Their had to be something wrong with him. To her he was not acting like he usually did. While she she was in thought, she did not notice Seto took her face into his hands and bent down and kissed her cheek.

….

….

….

He let go of her bright red face and smiled. "WAAA! What is this about!" She glared at him, pointing a finger at him while the bright blush still over her cheeks. "You were to much in though, I had to snap you out of it." He said with a grin. She blushed harder, if that was even possible. She gave him the death glare of all death glares. She really wanted to slap him, but because he was high priest she could not. And that grin! He had that laughter in his eyes again. She glared at him again and turned around and stomped out of the temple, she put her hands on both of her cheeks feeling how hot they were. ' Stupid Seto! ' she thought to herself as she stormed off. Seto leaned against the wall. ' maybe I took it too far ' he smiled. ' At least I found out that her skin is soft. '

* * *

Prince Atem stared at the letter in his hand. _**" My son, it is a hard battle. But I do believe we will have the upper hand in this battle. But fear not my son we will meet again. But if that is not the case. Take care of princess Sakura. She is after all going to be your new queen. And if I do die, become a strong ruler and stay strong my son. Your father. " **_

Atem frowned at the letter before him, why was his father keep saying he could die? But one thing was true he would protect Sakura that would be his duty as her husband. But he wondered if she wanted to even wanted to marry him. He sighed at the thought. Maybe she was in love some else? Like one of her best friends? Or maybe some else stole her heart? He shook his head. Why should that worry him, it was not like he had deep feelings for her. Only thing that did not like in this marriage was that it would be a loveless marriage... at least that is what he thought in his mind. They have always sat next together and she always had that bright smile on her face.

Like today at dinner, but it was most likely really happy about her friend were coming to see her. She began to talk more to him as well he did to her. He found that he like talking to her. She always made him smile, he believed that she could very well warm the heart of a person that made their heart cold. That is also what he liked about her. She was kind as well that was another thing that he liked about her. But who she loved was non of his business, and he would not ask a person question like that. He would never do that too anyone. He have not even found a girl that he really wanted to marry, but he thought that being married to Sakura would not be so bad.

He cared for her after all. Maybe just as friends, but lately he been having weird feelings for the emerald green colored girl; and he could not get her out of his head. He even dreamed of her in his sleep. He could not deny that she was beautiful, she was breath taking and most likely he started to have some sort of feelings for her. Although he did not know it at the time. But as he began to knew her better, he quite liked being around her. And he loved it as she laughed as well, she never seemed like she was feeling down or worried about something, although he could not really say that. She did worry about him a couple of times. And he was a shocked that she was concern about him. But deep down he was happy that she cared.

* * *

End Chapter Eight

Thank you all that has has review this story thus far; It makes me very happy that people do enjoy my stories. I'm sorry to say I have writers block again. But I am trying to think up the ideas for chapter nine; what I will say is that Syaoran & and Eli comes to Egypt finally. Till next time, Marik's Girl :)


	9. Syaoran And Eli

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh! or Card Captor Sakura

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Card Captor Sakura © Clamp**

Note: Well its been almost a couple of years since I have updated this story; I'm really bad with updating, but at least I'm one chapter close to chapter 10 XD Also I am thinking of putting Eli and Madison together as a couple or maybe a Syaoran/Madison? This is a Atem/Sakura story after all, tell me what you think.

**Thanks to:** Estelise and Ice-faery13

**Chapter Nine  
**Syaoran And Eli

"_His Royal Highness prince Syaoran and High Priest Eli_"

When Sakura had run up to the boy with messy brown hair and light brown eyes and hugged him... Prince Atem knew of one thing... he wanted to kill the boy named Syaoran. He told himself that they were just friends and even if she did love Syaoran, it was non of his concern... but Ra! He was jealous! He could not deny that. He had tried to, but in the end he knew that he could not. He was having feelings for the princess and he was becoming very protective of her as of late. He wasn't sure what kind of feelings these were, all he knew was that he wanted to protect her from anyone that would harm her.

Syaoran was just as protective as Atem was, only he knew that he was in love with the princess and when he saw the prince - he knew that he would not like him, after all he was Sakura's husband to be. Sakura on the other hand was very happy to see both Syaoran and Eli and she did not even notice the death glares that the two princes were giving each other. Everyone else notice though. "It is very good to see you again, princess." She looked up at he blue haired boy that was smiling down at her. She had thought it was funny - both Li and Eli are cousins, Li being the prince and Eli being the High Priest and Seto and Atem are cousins... Atem being the prince and Seto being the High Priest. She wondered if that happen quite a lot? She smiled. "Its good to see you too Eli." she said as hugged the blue haired boy. He hugged her back. She the let go of Eli and turned to Syaoran. "Its good to see you too, Syaoran!" she said with a smile, he rubbed the backed of his neck nervously as blushed a bit. "Yeah, Its good to see you too."

While she was hugging the two boy (Much to Atem dismay) he took this time look at the two boys. Light brown haired boy named Syaoran is wearing a green robe like outfit with slit that went as far up to his mid thigh, underneath a pair of baggy white pants and green slip on shoes. On the bottom of his robes you could see the Yin and Yang symbol and if you looked on his back he had the same symbol. He also had a white sash tied around waist, along with a sword tied to his side. The blue haired boy has short hair and blue colored eyes. His outfit was pretty much the same as Syaoran, only he did not have the symbols of yin or yang - his outfit was black, blue and yellow, a yellow sash around his waist and baggy blue pants and black shoes. He is holding a long golden staff with the symbol of the sun on the top and a big black and yellow hat on his head.

Sakura then turn away from the two boys and ran up to Atem and grabbed on to his hand. "Come on! I want you to meet my friends!" she said with a smile - with a smile like that, no man no deny her; he cursed to himself, why did she was always made him make in feel like this? She let go of Atem and he felt disappointed at the lost of her hand, while Syaoran on the other hand didn't like the fact that she held Atem's hand. "Atem, these are my good friends, prince Syaoran and his cousin high priest Eli." He nodded. "And this is prince Atem." she introduce to her friends. The boys bowed to the Egyptian. "Sakura's future husband." Atem added; Sakura blushed when he said that and Syaoran narrowed his brown eyes while Eli just smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you, you're highness. I imagine that Sakura is being treating well?" asked Eli; Atem nodded his. "Of course - no harm has come to her and never well, I will make sure of it. After all she is going to be my wife."

Prince Atem was pissing Syaoran off. His eye was twitching. And Sakura being Sakura had no idea what was going on. (Yes, sometimes she was that clueless... but we still love her XD ) "So the brat is finally is here." A vain popped on the side of Syaoran's head and he glared up at Tori, Sakura's brother. ' What is he doing here? ' he thought to himself, this was the last person that he wanted to see. As much as he liked Sakura's family, he could not stand Tori - he would always call him a brat among _other things_. And he just plain disliked her brother. "What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran with a sour look on his face. Tori grinned. "I came to see my sister and meet her husband-to-be." he said like it was nothing at all; while he said this, his wife Nakuru walked up beside him. "And I approve... unlike you." Syaoran wanted to fight right there and then and Sakura blushed at her brother's comment.

"C-can we show Syaoran and Eli around?" a slight blush still on Sakura's cheeks because of embarrassment. Atem looked at her and saw her looking down; normally he liked to see her blush but this time he felt jealous because someone else made her blush - it did not matter if it was out of embarrassment or not. But he knew if he said he would see that that beautiful smile, so he nodded. "Yes." she looked up and smiled her bright smile. "Thank you, Atem!"

:::::

Atem was beginning to regret showing the two boys around - not that he had anything against the blue haired boy... it was Syaoran; he was trying to stay very _close_ to Sakura and he wanted to glare daggers at the boy, but he was walking side by side with Sakura so he could not. Ra! He wanted to hurt that boy so bad! He should of just let a servant show the two around and to there rooms... but nooo, he had to see that smile of Sakura's. He was such a sucker. Syaoran on the other hand was trying to stay close to Sakura so he could piss of that prince, because he just plain pissed him off! He didn't like the fact that he kept on saying that Sakura was going to be his _wife_. (Even if it was true, it just annoyed him.) He wanted to get Sakura away from this Egyptian prince and have her be with him, to be his _wife_, but she never showed any interest in him beside friendship - at least that is what he saw so far. But that would not stop him from tell her his true feelings... yes- before he leaves this place, he is going to tell his childhood friend that he loves her.

:::::

Atem's right ruby-red eye twitched, he felt like he went though some sort of hell... he could not stand showing that brown haired boy around the palace; the only reason why he even did it was because of Sakura - that was the only reason, other wise he would of have had a guard or servant do it. "So what did you think of my friends?" he looked at Sakura who was once again in his room, it did not seem to bother her that she was alone with a _boy_. But Atem would never do anything that was improper, they are not married _**yet**_. "They are nice, Sakura." he said with a small smile; since the both of them are sitting on his bed she hugged and a slight blush stain his cheeks. She was always cheerful and happy lately and he was glad that he made her smile and not that prince Syaoran. She then let go of him and sat back down next to him.

"Have you received any letters from your father?" she sudden asked. He looked at her, glad that his blush went away - he shook his head. "No, I have not." he looked away from her, she looked at the side of him and saw the far away look in his eyes; her eyes sadden. She took a hold of his hand and he blinked and then looked at her, she gave him a small smile. "I am sure that your father is fine Atem, I know it has been awhile since you have seen your father - and you must be very worried for his safety, but please if you need to talk... I'm always here." she said as she hugged him again and he returned it. "Thank you, Sakura."

**End Chapter Nine**

Yes another short chapter (stupid brain!) anyways hope this was okay. I tried to get more of Atem/Sakura moments in this chapter, in if it was a little bit. Yes I know they have not kissed yet, but sooner her later they will XD I can't believe I'm almost to chapter ten in this story "YAYS!" lately though I have only been getting favs or alerts - its not that I don't like that, but it would be nice to get some reviews. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
